epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 7 is the seventh installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the seventh episode of Season 1. In this episode, EpicLLOYD helps DaGimmpy1 with three bullies at his school: Tyrance, William, and Reshad. It was released on October 3rd, 2012. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You gutless boy wonders will buckle under the thunder Of Dis Raps seven, your unlucky number. Bummer! Well, well, well, what do we have here? Tyrance, William, Reshad, the Three Fucksketeers, Raising hell everyday and making a tear Of Gimmpy1's high school life for the last two years! I'm happy that you gave me this assignment to dis. This trio of pricks is a real three package of dicks! I'm the big, bad EpicLLOYD, come back with a fist, Huff-n-puff and go fucking H.A.M on these three little pigs! Gimp makes a fool of every dude in your cowardice crew. Can only mock how he walks; he'll never run from you! And he struts with a limp? 'Cause he's a goddamn pimp! Catch a glimpse of this man grip cane in his hand And make a trick of every bitch in your click of hooligans! Rhinestone braces on his legs when he makes his stand. That's called spine, fellas. Y'all should try it sometime, But 'til then, I'll continue to rhyme about you stinky vagines! I got to rip these dickless, nitwit, dipshit, triplets! Can I get a witness? Don't get it twisted! Your orthodontists is gonna get pissed When I smack your teeth back to looking all British again! Gimmpy manned up and faced you all through all this! Reshad, you can't even face male pattern baldness! You shouldn't be picking on anyone with that name you got. Dog, you just don't sound tough when you're called Reshad! Like, "Oh my god, it's Reshad! What'll we do? He'll rub his shiny head and put a hair loss curse on you!" And Tyrance is a trash talking scaredy cat! You kiss your sister with that mouth? Naaaaww, don't answer that! But be afraid, Tyrance. Be very afraid, BC you pissed off the wrong short, bald man today! And I don't mean Reshad! 'Interlude:' Nineteen and you're losing your hair, huh? *whistles* That is rough, brother. Well, hopefully, you're a brother; that at least softens the blow. I was like twenty-three when I started losing my hair, and that was hard, but like, I made it through my teens at least, you know? I mean, I would feel really bad for you if you weren't such a prick. But since you are, fuck you then. 'Verse 2:' So shut your cake holes, you two a-holes, Before I take hold and break both your legs and make a brace with the bones! Stay home! And take that poser friend you've got With the dirty air force ones! Yeah, I haven't forgot! 'Cause as for the greatest rapper that ever lived, Well, where there's a Will, there's a way to be a weepy little bitch! Waaaaaa! I just got a paper cut, And I also found out that me and all my friends suck! This is like high school, fellas, and you're too old for that shit! You're nineteen, and you idiots haven't even graduated! But I get it, I guess; you don't wanna leave yet. Your high school rep I bet's the best your small lives ever get, But get over it! And face your bleak futures like men, And don't ever fuck with an EpicLLYOD fan ever again! The end! Trivia *So far, this is the only Dis Rap without a title card at the beginning of the video. *At the start of each Dis Rap, after reading the requester's comment, Lloyd yells angrily. In this episode, he says "You wanna gang up on people, huh?!" Related videos Dis Raps For Hire Ep. 7 - Behind the Scenes Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:EpicLLOYD